


Thanks For Letting My Daughter Nom On Your Hand

by Scotty1609



Series: It Won't Be Like This For Long [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baby Werewolves, Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, I don't know how subways work, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, New York, No editing we die like mne, Not Beta Read, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Subways, Tired Stiles Stilinski, You Made My Baby Stop Crying on the Subway AU, but he's very tired, original child character - Freeform, stiles stilinski is a great papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty1609/pseuds/Scotty1609
Summary: Everyone was staring at him.Scratch that, everyone was glaring at him.Because the light of his life, the apple of his eye, his little pumpkin pie or cupcake or any other sweet thing he could compare his 2-year-old daughter to, was currently throwing the World’s Loudest Tantrum™.-----A.K.A., that one fic where Stiles is a Struggling Single Dad and Derek is the hot stranger who is great with kids?? Fluff and shenanigans ensue??
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: It Won't Be Like This For Long [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707652
Comments: 37
Kudos: 699





	Thanks For Letting My Daughter Nom On Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in, like, an hour, and then didn't go back an re-read it, so forgive me for any discrepancies.
> 
> For the prompt: You made my baby stop crying on the subway AU
> 
> Single!Dad Stiles x Beta!Derek w/Baby!Werewolf
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Everyone was staring at him.

Scratch that, everyone was _glaring_ at him.

Because the light of his life, the apple of his eye, his little pumpkin pie or cupcake or any other sweet thing he could compare his 2-year-old daughter to, was currently throwing the World’s Loudest Tantrum™.

“C’mon, Matti, Tillie, baby, _please_ calm down,” Stiles begged, at the end of his rope. He knew from past experience that threatening never worked, and he would bite his am off before he spanked his kid, but he had tried literally everything else the parenting books said to do, and she wouldn’t. stop. _crying_.

Stiles felt like he was about to burst into tears himself, juggling groceries and a diaper bag in one arm and his daughter in the other. “Matilda, baby, _please_ \- “

Someone a way away shouted, “Could you shut that brat up?!”

Stiles normally would have stood up and threatened to shoot a fireball up the man’s ass, but as it were, he was too exhausted to even conjure up a puff of smoke. Tears welled in his eyes, Matilda’s tiny claws digging into the flesh of his neck and drawing pinpricks of blood. Stiles was considering casting a protection spell on Matilda and then throwing himself off the train when suddenly, _blessedly_ , the baby’s shrieking came to a stop.

The same man who had shouted at them earlier exhaled an obnoxious, “ _Finally_ ,” but Stiles was too exhausted to even give the man the finger. Someone to his left snarled, a low growl that was menacing enough to make the man yelp and start grumbling threats under his breath.

Stiles jumped when the snarling started, his head whipping around to see a man sitting in the seat behind him. And _boy_ , was he a _man_. All dark and brooding and scruffy, with a leather jacket to boot, the man was in a half-beta shift. His hand was human and held out and up so that Matilda’s little claws and fangs could scratch and nom on his fingers, but his eyes were a stark, glowing blue that was fixated on the verbal assaulter. Fangs peeked out from beneath his lips, and he looked about ready to pounce before Stiles threw a hand up and onto the man’s elbow.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Stiles exclaimed, “Not that I don’t appreciate you being absolutely adorable with my daughter, but let’s not have a 10-X on our hands, alright?”

Stiles’s scruffy hero huffed but allowed his eyes and fangs to disappear. In place of glowing beta blue was the lightest shade of hazel Stiles had ever seen, and he felt his stomach do flip-flops when the eyes turned on him.

“Sorry,” the man huffed a bit, not sounding sorry in the least. “Are you a cop?”

Ah. So, the man understood his code-speak for ‘supernatural crime’. “No, but my dad’s a sheriff out in California. I totally grew up at the police station. All of my aunts and uncles were certified badasses.” Stiles’s eyes flickered down to where Matilda was drooling all over the man’s hand. “Oh my God, _Tilda_! I am so so sososo sorry, dude- “

The man brushed Stiles’s hand away from where it had been reaching to pull Matilda away. “She’s fine. I have plenty of experience with toddler shifters.”

Stiles chuckled. “You’ve got kids?”

“No, just a plethora of nieces and nephews.”

Stiles raked his free hand over his shorn hair, taking in a deep sigh. “Thank you so much. Her fangs are growing in and she’s _not_ happy about it. Not to mention we both only got about five hour’s sleep combined last night, and I had to pick her up from nursery school early because of her tantrums, and then we didn’t have any food at home because I’m a terrible chef and accidentally burnt the last of our chicken and pasta last night so I had to go get groceries, which was a _nightmare_ , I’ll tell you, and then we-“

“It’s fine,” the man grumbled a bit, though his face was soft, and his eyes concentrated on Matilda. “How old is she?”

“Two and a half,” Stiles responded.

The man tilted his head to the side, and Stiles bit down a curious dog joke. “A bit young for her fangs to be coming in.”

“Yeah, well,” Stiles shrugged, feeling utterly at a loss, “her mom didn’t really stick around to explain much of anything to do with baby werewolf physiology, so we’re kind of winging it here.” His words came out a bit more biting than he meant, and he winced a bit.

The man seemed either to mind quite a bit, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. Stiles was about to apologize when the man grunted out, “I don’t understand how somebody’s wolf would just let them _leave_ their pup. It’s fucking disgusting.” The man’s cheeks and ears turned pink, and he apologized immediately. “Sorry. Little ears, I know.”

Stiles snorted. “She’s sure as hell heard much worse than that from me after I’ve stubbed my toe on the coffee table.”

The subway came to a stop, and Stiles noticed their platform was up. “Shit, sorry, got to go- “

But as soon as he pulled away from the man, Matilda began screeching again. The asshole from earlier looked ready to say something else, but the werewolf sitting behind Stiles snarled loud enough to keep him quiet.

“Let me help you,” the werewolf somewhat demanded.

“Dude, I can’t just let you walk us home, not with how freaking hot it is outside- “

“Let me help you.” And that was _definitely_ a demand. The werewolf leaned down and picked up Stiles’s groceries and diaper bag with one hand so easily that Stiles felt jealous. He also reached out and allowed Matilda to start nomming on his thumb once more. Stiles should probably be worried about the sanitary aspects of his daughter chewing on a random man’s hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to care after the day he’d had.

So, with that, the three of them set off. Stiles led the way slowly, the werewolf keeping step with him to allow for contact with Matilda. Blessedly, the sun was beginning to set, so it wasn’t as scorching hot outside as it had been earlier. Stiles had taken to talking to the man at his side about work, and how his newest novel was due in just six short months, and he felt terrible about it because he was barely a third of the way through.

They were at the stoop of Stiles’s apartment complex before he said, “Thanks again- oh shit, I never asked your name. Oh my god, I am so fucking sorry.”

The man chuckled a bit, shaking his head. “You’ve had a lot on your mind.”

Stiles groaned. “You can say that again.”

“Name’s Derek,” the man said. “Derek Hale.”

“Derek,” Stiles grinned. “Nice to meet you.”

Derek paused for a minute before cocking his eyebrow. “And you are…?”

“ _Ohmygod_ I never told you _my_ name. Jesus!”

“Um, nice to meet you… Jesus?”

“NO! No, I’m- fuck- I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

The smirk on Derek’s face was wide enough to just show a hint of bunny teeth, and it made Stiles’s ankles feel weak. “Um. Well, I- ah-“ Stiles began, “I need a way to thank you for- er- being my daughter’s chew toy. Do you drink coffee? We could totally go get some coffee. If you- If you were a coffee drinker… Yeah…”

Stiles wanted to smack himself in the face for his ensuing awkwardness, but seeing as how Derek had handed off the groceries to him and his other hand was holding his daughter, he could only stand there and melt into a puddle of embarrassed goo instead.

Derek’s smirk turned to a smile, and Stiles felt his blush deepen at the sight of it. “I do. Drink coffee, that is.” And oh God, he was hot _and_ adorable. Stiles was fucked. “Tomorrow is actually my other off-day this week, if you wanted to go then.”

“Sounds great!” Stiles all but shouted. Matilda echoed his noise with a cry of her own, something between a baby roar and a squeak. It had Derek looking down at her with such affection that Stiles found himself making heart-eyes of his own. “Could I get your number? So I can text you the details?”

Stiles ended up giving Derek his number instead, as he was then unable to reach for and get out his phone. But the chirping from his back pocket told him that Derek had texted him right away, so he wasn’t too upset.

“See you tomorrow?” Derek inquired. It was the only time Stiles had seen any form of hesitance or unsureness from the man all evening.

Stiles grinned back. “It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. Like. I really, really, reallyreallyreally wanna make this a whole-ass series, which I might actually do because I live in the US and everything is kinda fucked right now so I have like a shit ton of free-time??
> 
> Let me know what you think! Or if you have any prompt ideas!!
> 
> Things to Know (About this AU):  
> Hale Family is alive  
> Claudia Stilinski is dead  
> Stiles's daughter (Matilda) is a baby omega werewolf  
> Stiles is magic  
> Derek is (Not?) a Failwolf  
> Derek is a firefighter


End file.
